


Between the lines

by corporealGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, dave is a director, karkat is his fan, not mentioned but, screenwriter karkat, the plot thickens?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporealGlitch/pseuds/corporealGlitch
Summary: A collection of oneshot Davekat Au's with the potential of an honest fanfic.One: A cute stranger offers Dave an umbrella, it's when they part ways that he realizes something about said stranger
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Between the lines

_Shit man._  
It's hailing outside and you don't have an umbrella. You have an important meeting in twenty minutes and you can't be late. 

  
Let's see your options: No briefcase, just your usual self. You have the terrible habit of keeping your cellphone at 4% of battery at all times so it died on you an hour ago. You just spent thirty minutes in the bathroom fixing your hair in hopes that it stopped raining but now it's hailing for all the summer weeks it was clear as your skin. There must be someone in the building who can help you, right? Negative. All your coworkers already left and you already asked Stan, the janitor, for a spare umbrella with no luck. Inside there's only papers, nothing you can use to improvise your way to the nearest station. Okay, that was your status not your options. What can you do? You have no idea. Times like this you wished you haven't almost killed yourself on a car accident, then you wouldn't have to use public transportation.

As you slowly begin to give up, a stranger offers you an umbrella.

"Holy shit." you flinched per habit before forcing yourself to relax. Did you really just let out the tiniest of screams? A man with the wildest curls, caramel tan and resting bitch face stands in front of you with the patience of someone who has seen some shit. A slight scowl is better than a look of pity or a grimace so you appreciate the gesture. You want to apologize or offer and explanation but no need to make an even bigger ass of yourself.

"Thank you, you just saved me." back to nonchalant smile.

"It's nothing." So, screaming doesn't faze him but faking calm do? "I don't have another so we'll have to share, fine with you?" And now he looks so uncomfortable it almost hurts physically, you never met someone so easy to read. It gives you a weird but not unpleasant sensation. You nod.

"No problem dude, where were you going?" you two start walking, he tells you that he was heading to a building near the station, which is your destination. It's a bit suspicious but whatever. "What's your name? I don't think we've met before. Do you work in Skaia Tech? Usually I don't stay this late, that must be why I haven't seen you around." 

The stranger tugs his sweater vest ever so slightly, like he didn't expect the small talk you've been doing. That's going to be an issue since you were cursed with the gift of never shutting up. A curse because if the other can't keep up, the nutrition value of what your mouth spills soon erodes into fucked up soliloquies. He takes a breath before answering. 

"I'm Karkat, I don't work there. I was running an errand near this shi- _building_ and saw you looking helplessly around like a kid searching for his parents in the mall. Figured you'd want to go to the nearest bus station."

"You are right. So you frequent helping poor minimum wage folks?"

He winces. "What do you mean minimum wage you-" he cuts himself again, this time it takes him a couple of seconds to go on. "You don't seem like you actually work there." he sighs like he didn't want to talk about it and your silence seems to put him off even more. "It's a-"

"Vibe?" 

" _Fuck_ , you are ridiculous but yeah. Something like that."

Damn, what did you do to this poor, handsome dude? you half planned to ask for his number but he's so uncomfortable around you, you think you'll spare both the embarrassment.

"It's okay dude. I was about to give up hope when you showed up so there's little you can do to break than impression." you chuckle despite yourself.

That seems to relax him. From there, the rest is an actual conversation about meaningless stuff. You somehow enjoy it and can't really explain _why._ You say goodbye as you reach the station and thank him yet again. Karkat seems like a nice guy and fun to talk to once he lets himself be. Wait, with this turn of events maybe you can still ask for his number. You turn around as soon as it hits you but he's so far already that you'd soak your clothes and look desperate as fuck. You watch him as he walks away, the fog clears for a moment and in seconds you swear you catch a glimpse of a keychain in Karkat's briefcase. Limited edition and made by yours truly. There's no mistake, It's a keychain with your face on it.

"What-"

The truth is like the daydreams that almost end you months ago. You've got to admit you were a little distracted by him but now it’s clear as a single note played in loop. He said he didn’t know you but never asked for your name. He claimed many things without getting into details and relaxed when you stopped asking _vague_ questions about it. All while having a level of understanding of your antics that a stranger wouldn't have.

“FUCK!” he yelps with a jump and with good reason, you stopped him by his shoulders with both hands. You don’t give a fuck about the rain anymore and the suit assholes need you more than you need them.

 _“Liar.”_ You whisper on his ear because you are a little shit and if your guess is right, you already know who Karkat is in your fanbase.

**Author's Note:**

> A davekat AU a day keeps the doctors away! I encourage you to share your thoughts, I love chatting about them, I accept prompts for inspiration and any critic is welcome.  
> Ps. if there's a particular oneshot that catches your attention let me now, if many want it I might it into a complete fanfic!


End file.
